The world population, especially in Western societies, resides more and more in flat, smooth places, either naturally so, or made so by urban construction (due to paving). Localities and areas that are not smooth and flat can be improved and developed into areas more suitable to the use of “wheeled feet” thus easing the task of using one's feet rather than expending time, energy, and money on using motorized transport. In many cases, urban centers are being closed to all but foot traffic to limit the “grid-lock” of vehicular congestion and the known effects of air and noise pollution. This has given rise to smaller and more agile means of individual, personal transport, such as bicycles and motorized scooters, and the like, which have become the norm in many cities world-wide, especially in large, urban centers.
Lightweight, relatively inexpensive, small-wheeled, foot-operated devices for individual transport, recreation, and sports activity—exclusive of pedaled vehicles, such as bicycles—generally include scooters, skateboards, roller skates, and roller blades which are generally used by young children and youth.
There are many prior-art variations on foot-operated wheeled vehicles of the type described herein, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,284 to Sandgren, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,222 to Moe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,889 to Clark, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,761 to Bailey.
In Sandgren there is described a twin-treadle, individual-use vehicle utilizing a chain linking means and chain sprocket mechanism much as in a conventional bicycle to generate forward motion in connection with an over-running clutch mounted on at least one rear drive wheel. Sandgren employs a lateral, cross-over arrangement for the linking means which impacts negatively on the efficiency of the vehicle as described and causes loss of power in the drive-train system.
In Moe there is described a single, pivoted treadle sport vehicle utilizing a rocking motion to generate continuous forward motion The treadle does not support both feet of a rider and a rider is required to use only one foot for operation of the vehicle. The rocking mechanism is a single lever connected at one end to a spring and at the other end pivotably connected to a connector attached to the treadle. The platform is non-symmetrical with respect to the pivot further impacting on power efficiency in one plane. This construction is problematic due to the possibility of uneven and perhaps undue stress on the connections of the lever from the foot pressure of the rider on the treadle.
In Clark there is described a lateral cross-over linkage drive train for a twin pedal vehicle provided with dual rear-drive wheels. The drive mechanism comprises sprocket wheels mechanically connected to the rear-drive wheels to engage a linking cord in a complicated system requiring the use of a horizontally disposed guide wheel in addition to a pair of pulleys to transfer the cable force generated by the foot action of a standing rider on the pairs of pedals which are hingedly attached to the forward portion of the frame.
In Bailey there is described a three-wheeled vehicle which also utilizes a lateral, cross-over linking system with its inherent power loss and inefficiency. The vehicle utilizes a pair of front steering wheels and has the further complication of a pulley system and an enclosed ratchet wheel provided with pawls to operate the twin pedal vehicle. These construction features add to the cost of manufacture and make the vehicle more expense for youth and senior citizens to purchase.
Thus there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, lightweight, yet sturdy-construction scooter which can comfortably support both feet of a rider, and which is activated by the use of body-weight force exerted in a single plane in line with gravity and thus optimizes foot pressure on a pair of treadles to operate the vehicle without putting a load on the chassis or other portions of the scooter, and thus provide a smooth ride without undue physical exertion on the part of the rider.